The invention relates to a mobile transportation apparatus which is nestable in a space-saving manner with like transportation apparatuses and has a chassis with longitudinal beams, which carries at least one storage installation for storing items, wherein each storage installation is mounted on the chassis so as to be movable in each case about a horizontal axis and bears on at least one support which is located on the chassis, and wherein at the front end of the storage installation at least one support element is provided and in the rear region of the transportation apparatus at least one inclined impact face which is downwardly inclined toward the rear and is specified for the at least one support element of a further like transportation apparatus, which may be pushed into a transportation apparatus located in front, to be run thereonto is disposed.
A transportation apparatus of this type is already known by way of a transportation cart which is described in document DE 82 14 932 U1. In order for transportation apparatuses of this type, equipped with a storage installation, to be able to be pushed into one another in a space-saving manner, that is to say to be nested, the chassis of said transportation apparatuses when viewed from above have a trapezoidal plan view, the longer parallel chassis frame side thereof missing. The storage installation which is designed as a load-carrying platform at the front has at least one support element. An impact face which is downwardly inclined toward the rear is disposed at the rear end of the transportation apparatus, so as to facilitate nesting. It cannot be derived from the document how the storage installation is supported on the chassis at the front. In the case of known transportation carts which have neither support elements nor impact faces, support elements which are configured so as to be comparatively high and which support the storage installation on the chassis are located on the lower side of the storage installation. High support elements cause a large nesting spacing between two nested transportation apparatuses, which for reasons of space is not desirable.
A transportation apparatus in the preferred form of a shopping cart is described in document DE 20 2011 003 780 U1. This transportation apparatus also has a trapezoidal chassis, but this chassis is designed such that transportation apparatuses which are equipped with such chassis may be nested in a far tighter manner than has been previously possible. However, this transportation apparatus has neither a support element nor an impact face of the type described at the outset.
The same similarly applies to a transportation container according to document EP 1 775 193 A3. Also in the case of this transportation container neither impact faces nor support elements are provided for each storage installation.
Proceeding from the mentioned prior art, the object of the invention lies in refining a transportation apparatus of the type mentioned at the outset such that this transportation apparatus may be nested with a further like transportation apparatus in an extremely tight manner. Nesting spacings such as are possible in the case of transportation apparatuses according to DE 20 2011 003 70 U1 are targeted.
The achievement of the object lies in that at least one free space is formed beside each support, and in that in the horizontal view of the transportation apparatus and when viewed along the longitudinal direction of the latter each impact face is visualized so as to be plunged into a free space, and in that during nesting of two transportation apparatuses each impact face of the one transportation apparatus utilizes or claims the free space of the other transportation apparatus assigned to said impact face of the one transportation apparatus.
The decisive advantage of the invention is evident, for example, when a transportation apparatus which is equipped with two supports is pushed into a like transportation apparatus which is located in front, so as to be able to store both transportation apparatuses in a nested and space-saving manner. When being pushed into one another, the two supports of the transportation apparatus to be pushed in pass to the right and the left of the impact face of the transportation apparatus located in front. The clear spacing between the supports is larger than the width of the impact face, such that the impact faces and supports of the transportation apparatuses do not impede one another when being pushed into one another. The impact face of the transportation apparatus located in front here utilizes the free space of the transportation apparatus to be pushed thereinto and thus permits that like transportation apparatuses may be nested in a space-saving manner in an even tighter manner than has been previously possible and without any mutual obstruction. The same advantages are gained when the at least one support and the impact faces and the support elements are disposed in a different manner to what has just been described but in consideration of the proposed concept of the invention, as will be described hereunder.